


Drabble: A Most Unusual Meeting

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: A Most Unusual Meeting

There was always work for a good prostitute. Four hundred years of experience had taught Methos how to please a man in bed, and he liked it. Most of his clients were mortal, but there were some Immortals who were curious about fucking one of their own.

That was how he met Silas. The big bear of a man, with a wife and adopted children, wanted to know what it was like to disembowel a man and then fuck him.

It was so endearingly sadistic that Methos gave him his first death and took him back with him to Kronos.


End file.
